I'll take care of you, Luce ONESHOT
by FieSakurako
Summary: Lucy was a high fever because of Natsu's teased. Realizing his mistake, Natsu decided to treat her until she getting better. Especially considering Lucy lived alone in her apartment. Then, with the care of Natsu, whether she could rerecover quickly?


Hello Minna,

This time I'll make a **oneshot** story about **Lucy and Natsu**.

Especially for you fans of **Nalu**.

This fanfic was inspired because now I had a fever too! (3_3) `

Lets read and I hope you like it! (^ ^)d

_Nb : sorry about my bad English ==_

_**VVVVVV**_

Granules with a rush of snow fell from the sky, everyone who passed in the street wear extra thick's Jacket to warm their bodies, like Lucy. The Blond girl wore a blue anorak and trousers. Her nose looks smoky every time she breathes. Lucy bit her lip and trembled.

"Oh God, today is too cold", she complained as she walked briskly to the FairyTail's entrance. She quickly opened the door, yelled,

"Guys I'm Co-"

**SPLASH!**

The next second, cold water soaks all Lucy's clothes, even her hair became limp. Lucy is shocked immediately widened eyes. _'What happened?'_.

"Hahaha! Gotcha Luce! ", suddenly someone laughed. Lucy turned her head to the sound, it's Natsu. He was laughed as he rolled around on the floor with Happy.

"What are you-"

"It's true, you're the unlucky Luce", Natsu risen his positions to sit, but still could not stop his laughing.

" there how many people get into, but they all managed to avoid my water balloons. Everyone was saved, except you. Hahaha ", he laughed again when everyone is looked at him with _'hey, is he really idiot?'_ face.

Lucy growled annoyed at the sight caused Natsu. She was in teased!. Damn!. And now all her clothes was wet in this cold day?. Oh damn it. She could feel the cold water is absorbed until the first layer of her warm clothes. She began to murmur, ready to scold the pink-haired man in front of her.

"NATSU! YOU- ***Cough*** ", Lucy suddenly coughed. She could feel her face flush, but her body was cold. She coughed loudly and then leaned against the wall.

"Oi Luce, are you alright?", Natsu asked, worried.

"Natsu! You really make me- ***cough* *cough* *cough***", Lucy coughed again, her body went limp and she shivered. As if she feels Gray makes her body frozen in the cold air now.

"Gray! What are you doing to Lucy? ", Natsu snapped sarcastically, glancing toward Gray, who was sat at the bar without wearing a clothes thick bit!.

"I did not do anything idiot!. Don't you aware if you had done _'something'_ to her until she like that? ", Gray curled in disdain.

Lucy felt her head throbbing, like being stabbed. Her body shivered and her teeth vibrate. Clouds of breath out of her nose was hot.

"You okay Lucy?", Mirajane came over and wrapped her scarf into Lucy's neck.

"I'm Ok," Lucy replied before she began to sneeze.

"Sorry, but maybe today I permission to remain at home. My body was not as usual. Maybe catch a cold. It's okay Mira-san? ", she asked then.

Mirajane nodded with a view to worried,

"All right then. Go home and take a rest, Lucy. I hope you feel better faster ", she said.

"okay. Tha-thank You Mira-san ", Lucy nodded briefly before coughed again. She turned and walked unsteadily out from the guild. The air in outside is cold and her wet's suit made her body was shivered. Then that figure disappears when the door is closed.

"Is she okay?. Especially if I remember that she lived alone in her house ... ", Mirajane said anxiously while sustained her chin. Her tone was slightly elevate when she glanced at Natsu, the boy who was still stared at the closed 's door with a view to worry. Same view likes Happy.

_'Lucy ...'_

**_VVVVVV_**

"HATCHIIUU ~ ~", Lucy sneezed on her bed, she had lit a heated room and she also had to change her clothes with warmer clothes. But she still felt cold, and her body still shivered.

"Oh no~ I must blew my nose," Lucy cried , trying to touch up a small table beside her bed to take a tissue.

After throwed all that inhibit her nostrils, she buried herself in her blanket. Tried to get warmth from there. But she could just a little warmth, and her body was still shivered. She coughed a few times before she heard the slowly sound from her window.

"Oi Luce!", Lucy peek. Natsu seen jumped into the room from outside the window, and then Happy flew behind him.

"Ungg", Lucy just could bury her head back into the blanket when she felt the wind from outside enters is so cold.

There is no nagging from her because he came in from the window, Natsu felt that something was missed. Something that is not essential but he can feel very lost. Recognized the blonde girl in front of him felt cold, he quickly closed the window again .

"Lucy are you okay?", Happy flew close to Lucy, and slipped between the blanket that covered the beautiful girl's body. It did not take long until he hastened out of there with a red face. "Hooott ~! Hooottt !", he screamed.

_'Hot?'_.

Natsu walked over to Lucy and then slowly release the blanket is wrapped around Lucy's body. That Woman's face looks very red and sweaty. Natsu then put his hand on the surface of her forehead before his eyes bulged and he screamed in shock.

"Lucy! You're a high fever! ", He screamed when pulled back his hand, and the surface of the palm of his hand still hot.

"How do you feel?", He asked with panic.

"I do not know ... dizziness ... fatigue ... nausea ... cold ... but on the other hand I also feel hots", Lucy said with a limp. She was a little surprised when he suddenly pulled her blanket until she almost fell to the floor. But before she could protest, Natsu lifted her and put her in the middle of the mattress, and covered her with blanket, although with the attitude that he was too hasty.

"Lucy, listen. I never cared for the sick's man before. So I'm not sure how, but I'll try to make you as comfortable as possible. Let me know if you want something ... Ah! You said earlier if you are cold, aren't you?. how if I make a warm porridge?. Dou you have rice?. Yep, then wait here until I return. Happy!, Help Me! "Said Natsu length and ran quickly out from that room before she could issue a single word.

"Aye sir!", Happy flew followed him from behind.

Lucy smiled watched the antics of her friend, then she pulled the blanket up higher before she closed her eyelids. She started to sleep, and she would just go into the gates of her dreams. But suddenly the noise of falling objects from the kitchen made her soul drawn back into the real world.

**Gompyraang! Gompyrang!**

Lucy wiggled her eyebrows, between pulled her eyebrows and furrowed it. She then grumbled a while, pulled her blanket back up over her face. And again, the noise is audible. Lucy immediately opens the blanket wich covered her face and took a deep breath before ...

"NATSUUUU !"

**_VVVVVV_**

"What is this?", Lucy Asked with a look of horror when she saw what was in the bowl in front of her. Rice water?, Or porridge?.

"Hoi Luce, if view of any aspect, anyone must know if that's porridge", Natsu pout.

_'if like this, if we view from any aspect, no one could believe if it's porridge!'_, Lucy grumbled to herself.

"Thank you but ...", Lucy tried to smile at the form of food in front of her with terrible now. "How do you make it?", she asked then.

"Oh, I was wanted to cook porridge pace way I've seen from you if you are cook porridge before. But because it's seem need a long time to cook porridge and I feel you are in desperate need of porridge, so I decided to heated the water and rice directly enter into saucepan. That is same thing, isn't it? ", Natsu replied innocently, he grinned broadly when the blond woman in front of him stared at her dishes in horror .

"Oh, haha," Lucy smiled half-heartedly.

"Lucy, eat it while it still warm~", Happy said while lying on her blanket, on the left side of Lucy, "we had painstakingly made it , so spend your food", he added and then yawned.

"O. Okay ",

Lucy stared at her porridge that looks less convinced in front of her. Then she grabbed a spoon of soup before with reluctantly took the liquid slurry with that spoon. Slowly, she point it to her mouth and she put it in, then swallow it.

Her face paled, _'It's tasteless...'_,

"How Luce, it is delicious?", Natsu grinned, and Lucy rjust ealized if the man's shirt stained with ketchup and another sauce.

''Hu'um ", Lucy smiled as she tried nodded her head.

Natsu's grin widened, he then went and sat in a chair in front of Lucy's desk. He put his hands behind his head.

"Good if so", he nodded vigorously. "Okay, today I will take care of you until you heals. I realize that you're sick because of me ",

Natsu lowered his face, sad.

"I'm sorry Luce", he said.

"It's fine Natsu", Lucy Heartfilia smiled sweetly before put her spoon back into the bowl. She glanced at Happy who already slept on her side, his face looked tired. "Just seeing you two trying to take care of me like this already makes me feel more healthy".

Natsu then grinned again,

"Aye!. Then I'll prepare a compress for you!. Wait a minute here until I return. And do not forget to spend your food Luce! ", He cried as he turned towards Lucy before he ran out from the room with high speed.

"What the hell he is", Lucy giggled before she put her hands on her temples. "Wahh ... so hot, I need lots of rest", she added.

Then she looked again toward the liquid bowl of porridge before her. Her smile faded and her face became pale as she imagined about that tasteless porridge, _'aiks, whether I should spend this horrible's slurry ?'_, she cried silently.

**_VVVVVV_**

"Luce I'm Back!", Natsu exclaimed as he ran into Lucy's room. A small basin and a cloth compress he held tightly between his hands.

Then he paused when he saw a sleeping beauty was slept on the bed. And the Blue cat who was seen slept on her stomach too. Natsu sighed, _'this girl must be tired '_, he thought.

Then he walked over to Lucy, put a small basin which he held on the table, then immersed cloth into it, and squeezed it. He put that cloth compress in Lucy's sweaty forehead. He then moved Happy from her stomach, tried not to wake them both. Then pull the blanket higher in order to cover the entire beautiful girl's body in front of him up to her neck.

Lucy mumbled in her sleep, and Natsu who saw it just could smiled. He just realized how cute this blond woman in front of him. Her eyelashes long and tapering, her sharp nose and her reddish cheeks , with a small lip.

Natsu turned his face to saw the bowl of porridge which he made on the table, looks still a little left in it. He then took the rest of porridge and ate it. And at once he felt like throwing up, _'OAH! tasteless! '_, He cried.

"Luce...", he stared at the girl before him, realized how kind her. She even did not criticize the food if it felt too bad, and even she ate up until nearly exhausted.

Natsu smiled, he knew she had a good personality. Although sometimes she likes to get angry, but she had a nice feeling. Even he knew that since their first met. That's why many men liked her, because her personality, in addition she was beautiful and she had sexy body.

"Luce ...", Natsu stroked her red's cheek slowly, felt the heat on the surface of his fingers. Lucy then mutter briefly before she went back to slept.

And without thinking, he thrust his face at her. The closer and closer. Until he could feel the heat from her nose breath. Two seconds later he could feel their lips met, Natsu's kiss brief but passionate, before he pulled back his face quickly. Felt his face redden and even seemed to almost boiling. He then walked back and sat down in a study's chair.

'Wha-wha-what am I doing?'

**_VVVVVV_**

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, and then she yawned. She slept very soundly all night. Lucy stretched, then realized if Happy still asleep at her side. She smiled, they are still here all night.

Her head then turned to look at Natsu, the pink haired person who was asleep at her bedside. She then just realized that there was a Cain compresses on her forehead. Natsu definitely take care of her all night. This guy is really kind.

"Hey, Tsu... Natsu...", Lucy patted his cheek gently, made both of the man's eyes slowly opened, and then he yawned so wide.

"Hoah... Good morning Lucy", Natsu greeted her with a grin, as if aware of something and then his face flushed suddenly . "Ho-How do you feel today?", He asked.

"I feel better", Lucy said, smiled, "thank you because take care all night for me".

"I-It's ok", Natsu scratched his hair, then looked at Happy who just awakened. "Oi Happy, you slept all night!. There is absolutely no help! ", He grumbled.

"I'm sleepy because exhaustion, Natsu ~", Happy then rubbed his eyes, gathering his awareness.

"Well, if you feel already better, We Will back ho-", Natsu who stood, dropped to the floor suddenly, his legs felt very weak.

"Na-Natsu!", Lucy soon rise from the bed and went to Natsu.

"You okay?", She asked before she scream when she felt that man's body temperature was very hot, just like her body temperature overnight.

"Natsu!. Don't tell me if you're got fever now! ", she said.

"Don't worry Luce, I'm not fever", Natsu grinned, felt the heat in his cheeks.

"Not fever?. your heat in your body like this and you still say no fever! ", Lucy then dragged Natsu to lie on her bed. Then she covered him with blanket.

"How can you have a fever right after I get well?", She Sighed.

"Aye! I know! I see it! ", Happy flew to the side of Lucy's suddenly.

"I'm Sure if he had a fever since he kissed you last night,Lucy ~!"

Lucy glared, her mouth opened wide to form the _'0'_ letter. Just as Natsu who glared, his hands shaked and his face flushed, made his temperature is hotter than ever.

"Ha-HAPPY!"

**_VVVVVV_**

**THE END.**

Sorry if this story is odd,

Because when I wrote this I also feel the same way,

I have a high Fever and makes my face being hot and my body being limp.

**And very sorry about the language,**

Well, like I told you before, I'm very bad at English,

But since English is the international language, so I'm trying to make all of my stories in English.

**Hope you liked this story!**

Wait me to make another oneshot.

See you next time minna-san ~! \ (3o3) /

Ja Ne!


End file.
